Question: The lifespans of lizards in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average lizard lives $3.1$ years; the standard deviation is $0.6$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68-95-99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a lizard living less than $2.5$ years.
Explanation: The probability of a particular lizard living less than $2.5$ years is ${16\%}$.